1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, such as a pair of pliers or the like, and more particularly to a hand tool, wherein the two holding grips of the handle portion have the same bent angle, thereby facilitating the user adjusting the included angle between the head portion and the handle portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand tool 50, such as a pair of pliers in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a head portion 51, and a handle portion 54 pivotally mounted on the head portion 51. The head portion 51 has two jaw portions 52 pivotally connected with each other. The handle portion 54 has two holding grips 56 each having an end pivotally mounted on an end of a respective one of the two jaw portions 52 of the head portion 51. Thus, the handle portion 54 can be bent relative to the head portion 51 so as to adjust the included angle between the handle portion 54 and the head portion 51.
However, the two holding grips 56 of the handle portion 54 cannot be moved and bent relative to the two jaw portions 52 of the head portion 51 synchronously, so that the included angle between the handle portion 54 and the head portion 51 cannot be adjusted easily and rapidly. In addition, the bent angles of the two holding grips 56 of the handle portion 54 are adjusted independently, so that the two holding grips 56 of the handle portion 54 are not aligned with each other easily, thereby decreasing the driving force of the handle portion 54.